A New Trainer
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Hannah, the younger sister of the greatest Pokemon master ever, Kate, is about to start her own adventure. With some very oringal and unexpected twists.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but my sister owns herself(Hannah) and I own Kate and her pokemon are copywright me. Their species are not. 

Hannah was woken up by her mother one morning. It was Saturday. 

"Honey, Prof. Elm at the Pokemon lab wants to see you." 

This shot her wide away. The town was small and everyone personally knew him. But ot be invited in to see him? That was unusal. So Hannah quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Opon making it to Prof. Elm's lab, she saw something even MORE unusal. Her sister! 

Well, she couldn't see the young Pokemon master, but it was hard to miss the gigantic charizard there. And only one charizard in history had grown to that size: Kate's. It's about the size of Godzilla. Ain't that a classic film? Or the size of the robots on the infamous Pokemon Island. Anyway, there was a crowd of people surrounding the massize lizard but not too close; especially near the bright, flaming tail. The charizard had a body temperture so high it would be like living in a volcano if you got too close. For the courtesy of the surrounding humans, Charizard lifted his tail higher up. 

Hannah ran over and pushed through the crowd to Charizard. There, as she suspected, was her sister signing autographs. Hannah called out and by some miracule Kate heard her and ran over through the rver of camera and news reporters and fans and hugged her younger sister. 

"Hannah! Hi! I'm not here on tour, I'm here to watch you!" 

"Watch me what?" It was rare that Kate would stop by. Normally it would be because of a tour. She's retired but still famous. She smiled. 

"Watch you get your first pokemon. It's time to start your own journey!" The crowd heard this through their own choatic noise and cheered, some even saying to Hannah "Your sister was number one! Now you can follow in her footsteps!" or "You're lucky to have a big sister by the name of Kate, the world's greatest master!". Hannah wasn't unused to such attention, seeing as she was, afterall, Kate's sister. 

After a few more moments of praise and pushing through the mass of people, Kate lead Hannah inside the quiet laborotory. But just before closing the door Kate whistled and all fell quiet as Charizard gave a soft roar in return. It was the loudest sound many of these people had ever heard, but they knew it was nothing. 

"Blaze, keep the crowd in line!" The charizard nodded and walked carefully to the lab and laid down in fornt of it, blocking anyone from entering. But with his head down you could now see the two other pokemon on his head: a emerald-eyed meowth and a raichu. Everyone called out the names of the two smiling and waving creatures. "Gaz! Gaz! Thunder! Gaz! Thunder! Thunder!" Thunder, the raichu, was best known for not only his ability to kill, not faint but kill, a dragonite within a three-foot radis by just static electricrity while sleeping (not that he ever would; he just had the power to) but his ability to summon the most intense thunderstorms and seemingly control where and when lightning will strike. Gaz was the only female of the three, visual by her brown feet and tail. Male meowths have more of an orange color to their feet and tails. She was known for her agility and her claws and teeth. Her agility was, as if you hadn't guessed already, beyond unmatched by anything else while her teeth and claws couldn't touch anything without making a huge gash in it. Not tomention that instead of white claws like most meowths, she had black ones. 

Gaz hopped down and walked along to the kids, allowing them to pet her since they couldn't get close enough to the other two to pet them. 

Meanwhile, inside the lab, Elm lead the two girls into his office and closed the door. "Hello again Kate! And hello Hannah. Now I'm sure your sis told you why you're here correct?" 

"Yup. But I don't understand." 

"What's to understand? You're going to go on your pokemon journey!" 

"Oh. Oh wow!!! When do I get my first pokemon?!" 

"Now." Elm smiled as he took out three pokeballs from his pockets and held them out. 

This was the moment all kids under ten had prepared for. Praticed for, and studied for. And now Hannah was finally living it. She had long ago decided which starter pokemon to get. "Cyndaquil!!!" she almost shouted. Elm took the middle ball and pocketed the rest. He threw it down on the floor and out came the fire pokemon. It blinked a few times then made a few sounds. "So what do you want to name him?" 

"It's a guy? Hmmm, okay. How about Flamey? Do you like that?" Hanah asked, kneeling down to talk to him. The cyndaquil made another sound and Hannah smiled. "Flamey it is!" 

"Hannah. Here." Kate took her pokedex out of her own pocket and gave it to a standing Hannah. "You can use mine. It's already got all the information on all the pokemon ever seen." Then Kate leaned down and whispered in her sister's ear "And a few only I have seen." Hannah gasped and Kate smiled. 

*** 

The crowds had subsided now, it was getting late. Kate and Hannah were just outside of town. 

"Now Hannah.....you need to make an important decision." 

"What's that?" 

"You know of Ask Ketchum, right?" 

"Yes. Wasn't he your rival?" 

"Yes, he was. Well, you know how cruel he was to Team Rocket? And how he never named his pokemon and often calls them it's? How'd you like being called by your species? And how he never properally earned badges? Always saving the leader's pokemon from freak-of-nature events that convently pop up? Or some other un-related-to-battle thing to get a badge? And how his pikachu is NOT a pikachu?" 

"Not that Pikachu part. And isn't being called an it a sign of disrespect?" 

"Yes. Well, you see, Pikachu is obviously no pikachu. When it was level 22, it defeated a level 57 gravler with a mere thundershock. And way back when it was level 8 it defeated Lt. Surge's raichu only by not getting hit by the raichu's thunderbolt by standing on it's tail. Eveyone knows that the shock would only be attracted to a pikachu's tail! And it's electric glands didn't explode when it was actually shocked by Raichu like all pokemon sciencists say would happen." 

"Oh yeah...hey, that's true!" 

"And yet another dead give-away is the fact that, according to Ash when he bragged to me about it, Pikachu didn't want to evolve." 

"Why not?" 

"Exactly. The whole story behind pikachu's is evolution. You see, a very long time ago, there was a herd of pikachu that were all kind of lad by the smartest of the group, a raichu. One day the raichu knew he was about to perish. So he lead the herd to a gigantic rock. The pikachu all knew this day would came, it was the talk of the group since anyone could remember. A huge deal. The rock was really a thunderstone and the pikachu all rushed up to touch it. They did and were so happy when the evolved. But the next day the oringal raichu had died and the rock had disappeared. All pikachus, even the ones today, know this story and dream of the day when they too will grow. But Ash's yellow mouse had defied the chance and whacked the stone away with his tail." 

"But wouldn't that make him evolve anyway? I mean, he touched it! And how stupid can Ash be and not discovered al lthis yet?" 

"Precisely. But don't make fun of the mentally impaired. Anyway, that's why it's not a pikachu. He didn't evolve. Then again, this is all according to that narrow and simple-minded Ash." 

"So then what IS Pikachu?" 

"I don't know. I've been working on it for years. The only explaination is that pikachu is a mix. A mix with a naturally and very powerful pokemon. Like mew even." 

"Ewwwwww! Pokemon cross-breed?!" 

"Yes, I know. It's sick. But it only seems to happen when pokemon are put together by that suspious old couple. I personally think they force them into it." 

"That's disgusting! And cruel! It's like a human and a cat breeding! Or a dog and a bird!" 

"I know." 

"So......what about this decision?" 

"Oh yeah! I got off track. Well........you know how I've always helped Team Rocket? And been working on making them successful?" 

"Yup." 

"Well you could either choose to follow in my footsteps and continue to give them a respected name or go off on your own where you may be one of their vitcims. I'd have no say in stopping them from stealing your pokemon, though." 

"Why doesn't Geovoni just catch pokemon himself to become a master instead of having others stealing them for him?" Hannah had already known this much, which is far more then anyone else. 

"I think he's either too old and never could do it when he was younger or just lazy." 

"Well I want to help TR anyway." 

Kate smiled and hugged her. "I knew you would." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End. K, I made a lot of spelling mistakes in that and no, I'm not finshing the story. Heh heh, now you see that just because TR has a bad reputation and does bad things doesn't mean their members are evil. Just kinda giving a new perspective on Team Rocket because without them, Pokemon would've never caught on as well as it did. You need their humor and antagonism in there! And who remebers my old fic "TR's new Ally, Ash's new rival" or something like that? Same Kate. Man that one really sucked. And my reasons for dissing Ash were not well-proved and suported by the obvious facts and the reason for writing the fic was just as dumb. And the fic you just read was poorly written too. I can do so much better. 


End file.
